The New World
by Zanbamon
Summary: Apollo Smith Woker woke up in a strange world filled with amazing creatures, including an annoying lion cub who won't leave him alone! Will Apollo unlock the secret to Digivolution before the sinister Grimmon destroys the digital world? LOL this is my first story, so feel free to leave any suggestions. DIGIMON 4EVAH!
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! YES! YESSSSS!" I screamed pumping my fist in the air "I defeated Grimmon!" I felt so proud but I felt my smile disappear as I remembered the frustrating fact "for the thousandth time..." I sighed as I slapped my DS case closed. Yep, this is my life. Me squandering it over imaginary friends that weren't even my idea! I'm an average size for a kid of 10 years old, but of course any kid the size of Jimmy Faller would say I'm puny (but then again who isn't puny to him?). My name is Apollo Smith Woker. I live in Washington U.S. Every chance I get I wish that I had a real Digimon partner. Well that proves that no wishes come true... ever. A familiar voice cut through my sadness.

"Apollo, Dinner!" My mom cried from downstairs. My mom is a slender woman with brilliant brown eyes and hair.

I tromped downstairs to the dinner table. My dad as usual was deep in concentration on a crossword puzzle. He is close to the same as all the men in my town (ignoring the fact that he cares more about his cigars than me). He has black hair and moustache normally with a big fat cigar sticking from underneath his moustache. I walked back upstairs after dinner. I saw a comet jet through the sky I decided it wouldn't hurt to try wishing again but I'll never get my hopes up. "I wish that I had an actual digimon friend."

But little did I know, that comet passed through a different world and at that exact same time another creature was making the same wish but vice versa. He wanted a human partner. After I got ready for bed I climbed into my bed and fell asleep. The little creature did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a peculiar dream. I was flying straight toward a computer and then I was in a jungle after that I was in a desert then a grassy plain a red dot in the distance was coming straight at me.

I woke up to a peculiar noise, it sounded like someone muttering "Peace won't de bed" over and over again. I started to listen harder and he was saying " Please don't be dead!"

My eyelids opened wide when my sight focused there was a small bright red humanoid creature with a head like a lion cub and a puff of yellow hair on it's chest. It wore bracelets with flaming gems in a small socket and it had a similar headband, a long tail with a flaming yellow tip and brilliant pale blue eyes and for some reason his burning appearance reminded me of the sun.

I couldn't help it, I flipped out, BAD I screamed so loud that I think a farmer tending his sheep in Russia heard me! He thing looked very startled.

By now I was making odd sounds that sounded like a seal that was being tortured. he was looking around for something to quiet me down. Finding nothing he brought one of his fists up and then I was out like a light.

I woke up again in a place that looked like a hospital, confused I sat up and looked to my side. The small lion creature looked at me his eyes looked concerned and a bit guilty he could tell I was just about to scream again so he slapped his warm hand on my mouth then he said "calm down, dude!" my eyes widened then everything went black again.

I woke up staring into the face of a man, I sat up and asked him "where am I?" "the hospital" he said "Why?" I wondered.

"I don't know but coronamon here" he gestured toward that thing "found you on the ground in chip forest" "what?" I was not having an easy time understanding what is going on. the little creature the man called 'Coronamon' ran up to me and asked "are you okay?" by know there was a thin line of willpower keeping me from exploding "I-I think so." "good I was so scared that you were dead" he said exhaling hot air. Meanwhile I saw the "man" change before my eyes into what looked like a moth crossed with a larva, coronamon didn't seem to notice instead he turned and said "Thanks Metamormon!"

I sat up wondering how I wasn't unconscious right know."Seriously though, am I in Miami?" Coronamon eyes suddenly grew wide and his body stiffened "You...don't know... that... your... in the digital world?" he asked as stiff as a board, my eyebrows furrowed "what's a...!" suddenly I understood! I'm in the world that I always played in on my DS! Somehow I was transported to the digital world were I've always wanted to be!


End file.
